


Satiating Curiosity

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Pegging, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: “I remembered your face when Hilda’s hands were on me, double checking the fit of the outfit. You looked like…” Byleth trails off, tilting her head back as she gathers her words. Her foot absentmindedly trails higher, and Claude brings it into his lap, gently massaging the ball of her foot. “Like you both wanted to slap her away, and like you wanted her to do more.”“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Claude admits, taking a sip of his wine.Byleth’s head tilts back down, grinning at him with that slight upturn, the left side of her mouth slightly higher than the right. “I was thinking more about that latter part. What if she did?”
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/My Unit | Byleth/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Satiating Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! I've been working on this threesome fic for forever. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Claude knows something is up the second he walks into the kitchen and Byleth blushes at the sight of him. She continues talking on her phone, taking a sip from her wine glass as she listens to the person on the other end. Claude searches the cabinets for his own glass, joining his fiance at the kitchen table, curiously glancing over the half graded tests in front of her. 

He pours himself a generous amount of the too sweet white that Byleth is so fond of, ears listening intently as his name is mentioned in the conversation. 

“I’m not sure Claude would like it,” Byleth says, her eyes turning toward him. That blush is still there, deeper now, making him intensely curious. “I’m still worried Sylvian is going to turn up in a ditch.”

Claude frowns at the mention of the other man. The last time they had seen him was a Hilda’s first fashion show, where he had made one too many lewd comments about the lace lingerie Hilda had convinced Byleth to wear down the catwalk. And speak of the devil, he could hear Hilda’s raised voice through the phone, not that he can make out any of the words though. But whatever she said has Byleth smiling, lips turning upward in the barest hint of emotion that truly says so much.

“I know, I know,” Byleth answers easily. She stretches her legs, leaning back in her chair, and catches one of Claude’s legs between her feet. “I’d just prefer not to wear something so revealing this time.”

Claude is silent as Byleth and Hilda say their goodbyes, and Byleth hangs up the phone. One foot travels further up his leg lazily, more to touch than to entice anything. “Hilda asked you to be in her next show?” Claude asks, guessing at the topic of conversation from the bits he had overheard. 

“Yeah.” Byleth sighs and takes a long sip from her wineglass. “She assured me I’d be showing a dress this time.”

Claude hums softly in response. “You know I wouldn’t try to stop you if you wanted to.”

“I know,” Byleth supplies easily as she pours herself another glass. “And while I also know you very much enjoyed taking me out of that lingerie, you did not like that many people seeing me like that. Don’t pretend it didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Claude slumps a little in his seat, pouting at his fiance. She reads him so well there is no point in denying she has hit the nail on the head. It is still strange, sometimes, to have someone in his life who can read him so easily. 

“And yet,” Byleth drawls, her voice catching just slightly in a way that Claude can tell she is nervous about whatever she is going to say next. As much as Byleth can read him, he can do the same to her right back. “I wanted to talk to you about possibly letting someone else see me like that again.”

The fight between curiosity and jealousy rage a quick battle in his mind, something that has started happening more and more often lately since Hilda’s fashion show. Byleth seems wholly unaware of the attention she attracts, and there is certainly a lot of it. Claude had even caught Dimitri staring at Byleth after the fashion show, although he had the decency to look abashed, unlike a certain certain. 

Byleth continues, watching his face for any sort of reaction. He, meanwhile, is trying to keep his face pleasant and friendly. Claude trusts her enough to hear her out without simply assuming her meaning. “I remembered your face when Hilda’s hands were on me, double checking the fit of the outfit. You looked like…” Byleth trails off, tilting her head back as she gathers her words. Her foot absentmindedly trails higher, and Claude brings it into his lap, gently massaging the ball of her foot. “Like you both wanted to slap her away, and like you wanted her to do more.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Claude admits, taking a sip of his wine. 

Byleth’s head tilts back down, grinning at him with that slight upturn, the left side of her mouth slightly higher than the right. “I was thinking more about that latter part. What if she did?”

“Did what?” Claude asks slowly. Is his fiance about to ask him what he thinks she is?   
  


“If Hilda played with me,” Byleth spells out, “while you watch of course. Or preferably, participate.” 

Claude prides himself on being a very smart man. He is clever, proud of his nickname as the Golden Schemer. And yet, Byleth always seems to manage to break his brain. He can see it easily, Hilda’s smooth hands gliding over Byleth’s body as she double checks the fitting of the lace garment, making sure everything lays against Byleth’s skin correctly. His mind breaks away from the memory and treads into imagination. Hilda leans in closer than necessary, her breasts brushing lightly against Byleth’s own. Her lips whisper against Byleth’s jaw, right beneath her ear, making his fiance gasp in surprise. Byleth’s arms come up to grasp Hilda’s arms, drawing her in closer - 

Claude is knocked completely out of the fantasy by Byleth’s foot pressing against his hardening cock. “I think you rather like the idea,” she says pleasantly. 

“It’s…” Claude answers slowly, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth as Byleth continues to move against him, “certainly interesting.”

Byleth smiles at him, sweet and genuine in a way that Claude cannot help but answer. Her foot drops out of his lap, and Claude whines for a brief moment. He is quickly satisfied as Byleth slides her whole body against him instead, settling herself across his legs. He hums happily as Byleth threads her fingers through his hair, placing quick kisses against his forehead and cheek, traveling closer and closer to his lips. And yet, she pulls away just as she reaches the corner of his mouth. “I’m not unsatisfied,” she assures him, address his brief but unspoken concern. “I love you very much, and you take care of me so well with that talented tongue of yours.” She pauses long enough for them to grin at each other. “I’m simply...curious.”

“I can understand that.” Claude catches her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss each fingertip. “I don’t know if I’ll be up to sharing you more than once, but I think this little experience could be enlightening. Have you mentioned this to Hilda yet?”

Byleth shakes her head more than a few times. “No. I wanted to talk to you about it first. But since you’re on board, I was going to talk to her about it after the fitting I have with her tomorrow.”

Claude’s breath hitches. It is one thing to agree to this, another to give it a time frame. Byleth leans in to kiss him, moaning happily as his tongue slips inside her mouth. They move against each other, Byleth’s hand slipping inside his pants to brush against his cock. All thoughts of Hilda are quickly swept away as Byleth slides to the floor and pulls down his zipper. She grins at him, eyes full of mischief, before leaning forward and yet again breaking Claude’s brain in such wonderful ways.

/

Claude slides his phone back in his pocket, feeling the heat on his cheeks. Damn, but By works fast when she wants something. 

"Uh, are you all right?"

The heat flares in his cheeks at Ignatz's innocent question, and Claude is quick to look away, busying himself with the open laptop in front of him. "Uh yeah, fine. Just a little hot."

Ignatz still seems concerned, not that Claude blames him. It is a lame excuse, especially since Claude can take the heat better than anyone else in their little group. Leonie is smirking over their friend's shoulder, her eyes briefly flickering to Claude's pocket. She may not know what was said, but she knows exactly who caused him to become flustered. Claude throws her a withering look, but it just makes her smile wider. 

Leonie throws her arm around Ignatz's shoulder and begins to guide him away. "Let's give Claude some time to work. Jeralt wouldn't be very happy if he fell behind on finishing this project proposal."

Claude blanches at the mention of his future father-in-law and boss. Right after Byleth, Jeralt is the last person Claude wants to disappoint, although for completely different reasons. Having the head of Fódlan’s largest security company after him definitely does not sound like a good time. 

/

“Shit,” Claude mutters as he slams closed his car door. It is 6:17 p.m. The one day he really did not want to be late, and of course Lorenz has to hold up his proposal approval. Claude already has a few plans to mess with him, but it will have to wait for tomorrow. He may be The Mercenaries most trusted white hat hacker, but that does not mean he has to be some knightley paladin. 

Especially when it keeps him from his wife and best friend for what is sure to be an amazing night.

“By!” he shouts as he closes the front door behind him. 

His ears pick up a soft noise that sounds suspiciously like a whine. He pauses, listening carefully, but all he can hear now is the sound of the TV. Claude makes his way slowly toward the living room, sucking in a sharp breath as he reaches the end of the entrance hall. 

“Took you long enough,” Hilda greets with a wink. 

Byleth moans again, the noise muffled as she bites down hard on her bottom lip. Claude unconsciously licks his own lips. “I told you not to be late,” Byleth manages to breathe out.

“I just couldn’t keep my hands off of her any longer,” Hilda supplies, her voice lilting dramatically. “I mean, have you seen these?” Hilda kneads Byleth’s breasts, and Claude hears his own moan echo his fiance’s.

Stretched out on the couch, Hilda has Byleth nestled between her legs. Claude follows her hands as they wander over Byleth’s body, teasing here and there, drawing out beautiful sounds from the other woman. It really doesn’t help that Byleth is wearing that black sweater with the hole cut out to reveal her cleavage that Claude loves so well. 

“Well,” Hilda drawls, Claude’s eyes glued to the hand slowly sliding down across Byleth’s stomach, forgetting how to breathe as those pink painted nails disappear below the hem of Byleth’s skirt, “are you going to join us or not?”

Claude wants to move, he really does, but the beautiful sight before him has his feet rooted to the ground. Hilda giggles, leaning in to whisper something to Byleth that has her blushing in return. Hilda’s free hand drops to the hem of Byleth’s skirt and slowly begins to pull it up. She shrugs one shoulder, the motion making Byleth’s breath hitch as Hilda does something to her beneath that fabric that Claude cannot see. “I’m more than happy to play with her by myself.”

That gets him moving. 

Claude strides across the room just short of a run, and leaps onto the couch, settling himself between Byleth’s legs. She is quick to hook her ankles around his hips, trapping him on the couch. Not that he minds the situation at all. 

Claude watches for another moment as Hilda lazily strokes Byleth, her other hand moving back up to play with Byleth's breasts. His fiance squirms under the attention, and reaches her arms out for him. A quick kiss against her lips is all he allows himself before pulling back to rest his forehead against Byleth's, his hands dropping to the hem of her shirt, finishing the job Hilda has abandoned. Byleth's breath catches sharply as his hands explore beneath the black fabric, light touches that have her arching against Hilda as she silently begs for more. 

Behind Byleth, Hilda is grinning like she has just won a prize. "Geeze, Professor, you really are expressive when it comes to this." Claude feels her hand move between where it is trapped between himself and Byleth, sliding even further down, and knows without seeing that Hilda has just dipping a finger into Byleth's core. 

Byleth keens softly, seemingly at a loss for what to ask for first. Claude does not help her focus at all by lifting her shirt, pushing it up until he reveals her large breasts, matching Hilda's grin when he sees Byleth is not wearing a bra. Without warning he leans in, lavishing kisses upon Byleth's chest. When his tongue wraps around one nipple, the other pinched between calloused fingers, Byleth let's out that lovely shout Claude enjoys hearing so much. 

Together, he and Hilda work Byleth's body, teasing her as she moans and arches against them. Their names fall from her lips in quick succession, followed by pleas for more. 

"Claude," Byleth whispers hoarsely, pushing at his head. "Down."

He chuckles, lifting his head to steal a quick kiss, enjoying the way her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. Byleth moans against him, both trying to keep him in place and push him into fulfilling his request. Claude licks his lips as he pulls away, his eyes catching Hilda’s as he does so. There is a moment, the span of a breath, where he is unsure, but Hilda’s hand joins Byleth at the back of his neck, her other still working his fiance relentlessly. Together the two of them pull him forward once again, and his lips brush against Hilda’s as she leans forward to meet him. It is nothing like kissing Byleth. There is no underlying language that is theirs alone to decode, but there is still passion and caring, and Claude finds himself rather enjoying it. 

When they break apart, Claude finally lowers himself between Byleth’s legs and finishes flipping up her skirt. He licks his lips at the sight of black lace panties, obviously Hilda’s design, that suit Byleth so well. He has to hand it to Hilda, she really does have very good taste. It is almost a shame Claude has to remove them, but he is desperate for his own prize. Hilda helps him lift Byleth’s hips off the couch enough for him to slide the panties down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder. There is a pout on Hilda’s face, but she does not protest. Claude has a feeling he will pay for it later.

Byleth cries out when Claude leans in, his breath ghosting over her core. Hilda has two fingers inside her, slowly pumping in and out of Byleth. They are covered in slick, and Claude wants to wrap his tongue around them almost as badly as he wants to taste his fiance. But Byleth is keening his name, and he is never one to deny her. 

Both women moan softly as Claude’s tongue gently laps at Byleth’s folds, brushing against Hilda’s fingers as he does so. Byleth is already so worked up that Claude knows he does not have much time, so after the first gentle prod, he slips his tongue inside her alongside Hilda’s fingers.

Byleth screams, arching almost off the couch. Claude glances up, seeing Hilda’s free hand on Byleth’s hip pressing down to keep her in place. She rests her chin on Byleth’s shoulder, Claude grinning against Byleth as he sees the focus waver in Hilda’s eyes. She quickly notices his cheeky look, and sticks her tongue out at him, her fingers falling into rhythm with his tongue. Byleth’s fingers pull at his hair, a little too tight, as she tightens around them, her head falling back onto Hilda’s shoulder. 

Claude sits up, licking his lips and grinning like a cheshire cat. Byleth moans again, her chest heaving with each heavy breath, as Hilda removes her fingers and leaves the other woman empty. Claude notes that the couch beneath her is completely soaked. But that isn’t really a problem he cares about right now.

Now that Byleth is taken care of, Claude is all too aware of the tightness in his own pants. And when Hilda lifts her hand to Byleth’s lips, pressing slick covered tips to her mouth in a silent demand to which Byleth is quick respond. Hilda shivers slightly as Byleth’s tongue wraps around her fingers, cleaning them of her own desire. But she is staring straight at Claude, and he knows they are trying to undo him. They are succeeding very well.

Hilda removes her fingers from Byleth’s mouth with a loud pop, which has Claude biting his lip so they can’t hear his moan. “Well,” Hilda says, her voice only the slightest bit breathy, “I think we might need some more room for the rest of the activities we have planned.”

Claude nods, managing to stand on shaky legs. He holds out his hand to help Byleth up, unhooking her skirt as she finishes pulling her shirt over head. “Bedroom,” he manages, voice deeper than he would like.

Hilda joins them on her feet, smoothing out her own skirt despite the fact that it will soon be joining Byleth’s on the ground. Claude leads them upstairs, refusing to look over his shoulder to see whatever Hilda is doing to Byleth to draw out those little gasps of pleasure. He would prefer not to trip on his face and ruin the rest of his night.

Two sets of hands are on him as soon as they close the door behind them. It takes him a moment to realize that it is Byleth at his back, with Hilda pressed up against his chest. She is arching her body against him, pressing every inch of herself that she can to him. Claude is so distracted staring down at Hilda’s gleaming eyes and sharp smirk, he doesn’t notice Byleth’s hands snaking around his waist until her fingers slide over the fabric of his pants, his cock immediately responding to her touch.

Hilda laughs at him, her own hand joining Byleth’s. They keep doing that, and it really isn’t fair. Claude bucks his hips, trying to ask for more. They are kind enough to undo his pants, Claude breathing a sigh of relief as his cock is no longer confined. 

Hilda hums appreciatively as she traces the length of him with a single finger, pressing just a bit harder against his tip. “You’re thicker than I thought you’d be.”

Claude manages a shaky grin, but Byleth’s hot breath next to his ear steals away the snarky comment on the tip of his tongue. “I told you.”

Hilda’s smirk widens, producing a condom from seemingly out of nowhere. She rolls the protection down over his member, giving him one final hard stroke before pulling away. “You did. But,” she agrees, her voice taking on a sing song tone with the last word as she turns to Claude, “right now, it’s not about you.”

Byleth traps his wrists behind his back, and he feels cloth wrapping around him. He instinctively flexes, but Byleth holds his arms in place. Her hands rest on his elbows, waiting for a moment until he relaxes. He feels her soft lips press a kiss between his shoulder blades, and he maneuvers his hands enough to tickle at her stomach while grinning at Hilda.

“So, if it’s not about me, what do that two of you have planned then?” Claude asks, his tone cheeky. 

He huffs indignantly when Hilda pushes him, Byleth moving out of the way so that he lands heavily in a chair. “You’re going to stay right there,” Hilda purrs.

“And not touch yourself,” Byleth instructs, coming around to Hilda’s side. The other woman easily opens her arm and pulls Byleth to her side. Seeing his naked fiance in the arms of another woman sends a mixture of jealousy and desire through Claude that leaves him a mess of confusion. “Just enjoy the show, my love.”

They turn to each other at the same time, seemingly completely forgetting about him. Claude watches as their lips meet, Byleth moaning happily into the kiss. Without breaking away, Byleth’s hands go to the small of Hilda’s back, undoing the hooks of her skirt. It drops to the floor, Hilda easily stepping out of it as they head for the bed. Claude swallows deeply at the sight of Hilda’s lace pink panties, his cock twitching in interest as Byleth pulls them down. Together they fumble with the buttons of Hilda’s blouse, lips seeking out each other. When Hilda sneaks a bite against Byleth’s neck, making her moan loudly, Claude is not sure he will survive the next few minutes.

Hilda shakes off her blouse, leaving her in only a pink lace bra. Their breasts press together, Hilda grabbing Byleth’s hips to bring in her close for more contact. Claude would not be surprised if he were drooling right at the moment. Byleth reaches up, undoing the clasp of Hilda’s bra and leaning back for just a moment as she robs Hilda of her last garment. Hilda is quick to pull her back, and Claude cannot hold back a loud groan.

Byleth pushes Hilda back onto the bed, quickly climbing up to straddle Hilda’s hips. She rolls her hips against Hilda’s, and the noise of pleasure that comes from both of them is pure torture. “Did you bring it with you?” Byleth asks, voice breathless and airy.

“Of course.” Hilda giggles and reaches to the side. Claude cannot tell what she is doing, but quickly figures it out when he sees black belts attached to a large pink dildo. It almost matches Claude in length and girth, and he realizes now just why the two of them had had a discussion about his cock before this. He is pretty sure he has forgotten how to breathe.

There are more kisses exchanged as Byleth helps Hilda with the belts. Claude’s eyes are glued to Byleth’s lips as they travel across Hilda’s jaw and down her neck. For the first time tonight, Claude sees Hilda’s resolve truly begin to break. She bites her lip and lifts off the mattress, chasing Byleth’s touch. He can easily imagine Byleth’s hands sliding down his own sides, those feather light touches teasingly soft, and knows exactly what Hilda is going through. He has to give Hilda credit for managing as well as she does.

But then the strap is on, and Hilda is smirking up at Byleth. His fiance levels her own easy smile at the other woman, positioning herself above the strap on. Claude’s hands clench tightly, twisting at the cloth that holds them. That spark of jealousy he had experienced before flares to life as Hilda guides Byleth down, Byleth moaning in a way only he has heard before as the strap on penetrates her. 

“Wow,” Hilda pauses, blinking over at him with half sincere shock, “you were completely spot on with the timing there.”

“I told you,” Byleth repeats, head rolling back as she turns to look at Claude. “He’s a very clever man, but on certain things, he is rather predictable.”

It is only then, with both women grinning at him, that Claude realizes he is on his feet. He has torn at the cloth holding his wrists so much that they come loose with a few quick movements. Hilda sits up as Claude throws the fabric to the side, wrapping her arms around Byleth to pull her close. “So Claude,” Hilda purrs in that tone that both excites him and grates on his nerves, “what are you going to do about the fact that I’m going to fuck Byleth?”

Claude takes measured steps until he reaches the edge of the bed. Byleth moves her legs, wrapping them around Hilda’s waist, and falls backwards onto the mattress, pulling Hilda down on top of her. As Hilda positions herself into a more comfortable spot, she moves her hips enough to jostle the dildo inside Byleth. Claude watches as her eyes fall closed for a brief moment, her fingers curling against Hilda’s arms. 

The position they have put themselves in makes it obvious what they are planning. Hilda shakes her hips, causing Byleth to gasp softly once more. That jealousy turns strange, morphing into something he cannot name. He wants to fuck Hilda, but it is as confusing as seeing Hilda doing the same to Byleth. 

Byleth reaches out, taking his hand in her own. “Claude?” Her voice is so soft and concerned it melts through his confusion. “We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

Claude shakes his head, bending down to kiss her knuckles. “I’m all right, By. Are you good?”

She smiles at him, his guiding star, and nods. 

“I’m good too,” Hilda perks up, her eyes still teasing, but softer after the exchange. 

“Good.” Claude nods and climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind her. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

“Bring it, Mr. Leader Man,” Hilda shoots back, pressing back against Claude.

He lines himself up with her, enjoying the feel of her already wet and eager for him, before slowly sheathing himself inside her. Hilda and Byleth both moan loudly, clutching to each other, as Claude’s thrust drives the dildo deeper into Byleth’s body. He pauses a moment, allowing Hilda to adjust to his body, only continuing when she pushes back against him once more. 

Their rhythm is off at first, but Hilda begins to match Claude’s pace, moving with him as she thrusts into Byleth. He is glad Byleth suggested Hilda. Very few people would have been able to read them both of them so well and quickly steer the encounter out of awkward territory. 

Claude feels Byleth’s legs wrap around him, drawing them both in as close as possible. He watches with hungry eyes as she begins to kiss along Hilda’s neck, and although he cannot see what she is doing with her hands, those moans falling from Hilda’s mouth make him certain in his assumption that Byleth is playing with the other woman’s breasts. He leans in, his own lips trailing a path across Hilda’s shoulders and back. She trembles in their arms, quickly losing composure at the onslaught of pleasure she faces from the two of them. Claude’s hands drop to her ass, thumbs brushing over her cheeks as his pace quickens. 

“Claude,” Hilda moans one moment, only for Byleth to do something that draws her attention back. “Byleth!” Claude sets a punishing pace, groaning loudly as Hilda tightens around him. He catches her around the waist as her arms give out, keeping her up enough so that she does not crush Byleth. She whimpers softly as he continues to thrust into her, moving her hips to push the strap on into Byleth. Hilda recovers enough to turn her head, nipping at Byleth’s jaw. Her hand reaches between them, and Byleth almost screams as Hilda begins to stroke her clit. It only takes a few seconds for Byleth to follow her over the edge.

The two of them cuddle together in the afterglow of their orgasms, exchanging quick kisses and brushing hair back from the other’s face. Claude’s thrusts become erratic, and when Byleth reaches up, intertwining their fingers together when she finds his hand, it is too much. Claude comes with a shout, fingers digging at Hilda’s hips as his release washes over him in a tidal wave. 

He is still breathing heavy when he pulls out of Hilda. Claude pulls off the filled condom and ties it off. Byleth takes it from him, standing on shaky legs to take it into the bathroom trash, before flopping back down onto the bed beside him. Meanwhile, Hilda makes herself comfortable on his other side, both women clinging to him. Claude finds he rather likes the feeling of the two of them pressed against him.

He is drifting off when he feels their hands both caress over his stomach. When they meet, Byleth and Hilda rise enough for their lips to meet across him. Claude watches as they kiss, their intertwined hands resting against his stomach. His cock begins to twitch in interest again, but still too tired for true erection. Byleth and Hilda seem unconcerned. They continue to kiss, seemingly unintentionally reaching further down. He is not fooled. Over the years, he has learned they can also be as devious as him.

Claude knows it is coming, but still he groans heavily when their hands reach his cock. Hilda breaks away, that glint of a tease in her eyes again as she pouts. “Aww, doesn’t look like he’s up to playing with us again just yet.”

“He will be,” Byleth assures her, throwing a quick grin at Claude. “But I’m sure we can help…” Byleth trails off, fingertips brushing over the tip of his cock, “...speed along the process.”

Both women move further down his body, and Claude feels his mind break. As Byleth kisses the end of his shaft, Hilda brushes her lips against the tip. They set to work on him, lips and tongues practically praising his cock. He hates how narcissistic it sounds in his mind, but can think of no other word to describe what is happening to him right now. As Byleth’s soft hand massages his balls, Hilda’s lips wrap around his cock, tongue tracing the vein along the underside of his shaft. Claude’s hands reach down, tangling fingers into their hair as he urges them on. It is not long under their attention before Claude finds himself growing hard again, and they don’t stop until he is fully erect.

He releases an embarrassingly loud moan as their mouths move off of him. It is followed up by an even louder moan as Byleth and Hilda cup their breasts and move forward to cradle his cock between them. Hilda laughs, catching Byleth’s lips in a kiss as they begin to move. They continue to make out above him as they move. Despite the fact that they are lavishing him with attention, it almost seems as if he is an afterthought as they focus on each other. Hilda’s breasts are slightly smaller than Byleth’s, but that is not saying much. Together it feels like he is being engulfed, losing himself as their breasts rub both against his cock and each other. His hips buck upwards, begging for more of that pleasure, only for Byleth to pull back. Hilda is quick to follow her signal, leaving Claude hard and moaning as their warmth disappears.

“Don’t worry,” Byleth assures him, moving up his body to press a kiss against his lips. “We’ll take care of you.”

Hilda and Byleth take his hands, lifting him up so that he is kneeling before them. Hilda moves behind him while Byleth presses against his chest, the opposite of when they walked into the room. He hears Hilda moving around behind him, but Byleth is kissing him, keeping all of his attention on her. One of her hands rests on his chest, drawing small circles around his nipple, while the other slowly strokes his cock, giving him enough friction to feel good, but not enough for release. Claude tries to buck into her hand, but Byleth is having none of that. 

“Found it!” Hilda sings. Claude wants to ask what, but his tongue is busy exploring Byleth’s mouth, and that is much more important right now. 

“Let us know if you need to stop,” Byleth whispers against his lips before she dives back in. 

Hilda’s hand caress against his ass, spreading his cheeks. Claude’s breath hitches as her fingers press against his hole, a warm slick substance on them. She inserts one finger slowly, causing Claude to clutch at Byleth. He knows what is coming, is both eager and scared for it, especially as he has never before done this with Byleth. 

Byleth rests her forehead against his, brushing back his hair as he breathes deeply. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” he assures her, rubbing their noses together. “Feels a bit strange, but good.”

Hilda kisses his shoulder, slowly moving her finger inside him until Claude is used to the sensation. “Ready for another?”

“Yeah,” he manages, breathless and clinging to Byleth to keep himself up. She continues to touch him, distracting him from the new sensation. Those soft touches are driving him just as crazy as Hilda stretching him.

Hilda adds the second finger, repeating the slow process until he is ready for a third. Through it all Byleth whispers words of encouragement to him while Hilda places kisses between his shoulder blades. When he finally indicates he is comfortable, Hilda removes her fingers while Byleth guides him down, once more lying on her back. 

She strokes him once more before lining him up with her, and Claude presses in slowly, reveling in her warmth as it surrounds him. He feels Hilda’s hands on his hips, the strap on lined up with his ass. She repeats his motions, pressing into him slowly, giving him time to adjust to the new sensation. 

He almost cums right then and there, biting his lip painfully to pull himself back. With Byleth’s heat wrapped around his cock, and Hilda at his back, his body is straining under the pleasure they are piling on him.

Byleth brushes his hair back once more, that familiar comforting motion grounding him in reality. “Slow and easy, my love,” she assures him. “Just take it slow and easy.”

Claude nods, stealing a quick kiss. He moves his hips back, Hilda moving with him, but her movements soon begin to control his own. At the very least, she is gentle with him, not moving faster until he asks for it.

It seems like pure chance, Hilda adjusting her angle to hit deeper inside of him, that she brushes against a spot that has his mouth dropping open in shocked bliss. Byleth grins up at him, pleased with herself. Hilda slowly pulls back, only to thrust in at the same angle. Claude yells almost as loud as Byleth as Hilda’s strap on hits his prostate. Beneath him, Byleth moans softly as the motion pushes Claude’s cock deep into her. 

“Hilda, please,” he hears himself beg, not even conscious of the words leaving his mouth. “Please, again.”

He can feel the smirk on Hilda’s lips as she kisses the back of his neck. “This is a good look on you,” she whispers. It sends a shiver through him, the idea that seeing him so wanton gives her pleasure. “The Professor looks really good too,” she adds.

Byleth rolls her eyes along with her hips, making Claude moan loudly as she answers Hilda. “Please Hilda, don’t call me that while we’re doing this. It’s weird.”

“All right, all right.” Hilda waves her off, but Claude can hear the smile in her voice when she adds, “Teach.”

“Hey!” Claude protests weakly. “That’s not allowed either.”

Hilda laughs again, beautiful and bright. It is so different from Byleth’s usual soft and breathy laugh, but it sends the same jolt of happiness through him when it reaches his ears. “Byleth,” she purrs.

Claude watches as Byleth’s eyes go dark with desire. He feels her body tremble beneath him. It is so rare that someone actually uses her name, and hearing it in such an intimate setting has an obvious effect on her. Hilda notices it as well, repeating Byleth’s name as she leans over Claude’s back, breathing it straight into his ear. “Byleth.” She pairs it with a thrust, driving Claude into her. 

Byleth keens, arching her back as her arms wrap around Claude’s neck. Hilda begins to move in earnest, Claude working with her to bring pleasure to his fiance. Byleth clings to him so tightly, and Claude puts a hand on her back to support her as she lifts herself enough to press against him. At his shoulder, Hilda leans over to capture Byleth’s lips in a desperate kiss, Byleth moaning heavily into it.

Claude can barely think, not with Hilda hitting that sweet spot inside him with every thrust. And the sounds they’re making right next to his ear! Claude presses Byleth closer, their chests flush together, and reaches a hand between them. Byleth cries out, her head tilting toward the ceiling as Claude’s thumb presses against her clit. Hilda’s lips continue to kiss along Byleth’s throat, and Claude feels Byleth quickly lose control. She comes with a shout, her entire body taunt as a third orgasm crashes over her. Byleth is so impossibly tight, squeezing him harder than he ever remembers, and he swiftly follows her over the edge. 

Hilda is gentle with him as she pulls out of his body and helps him lay on the bed. Claude is grateful, because he isn’t sure if he would have managed to avoid crushing Byleth. 

Byleth somehow manages to sit up. She and Claude watch Hilda as the other woman undoes the straps of the strap on and drops it over the edge of the bed. There is a calculating look in Byleth’s eyes. Claude has a suspicion of what she is thinking, but his body is so sore in such a wonderful way that he can’t bring himself to move.

“Hilda, did you..?” Byleth begins, trailing off in a way that sounds more like she knows the answer than is uncertain of her question.

“When I was between the two of you, yeah,” Hilda answers with a sweet smile, understanding the end of the question without Byleth having to finish. She waves her hand as if trying to brush off Byleth’s concern. “Don’t worry about me. I had fun.”

Byleth does not seem reassured. She moves to her knees, crawling to Hilda and pushing the other woman back. Hilda tries once more to protest, but Byleth silences her with a rough kiss. Despite her words seconds before, Hilda’s legs easily fall open to accommodate Byleth. She moans into Byleth’s mouth when Byleth grabs one of her breasts, kneading its softness as Hilda arches against her begging for more. Hilda is breathless when Byleth releases her lips, kissing her way down Hilda’s body. 

Hilda’s hands fall to her sides, grabbing at the sheets as Byleth kisses her way across Hilda’s stomach. Claude reaches out and takes her hand in his own, managing the small movements needed to bring it to his lips. Hilda’s head falls to the side, meeting his eyes as he kisses her fingers.

Byleth’s head disappears between Hilda’s legs, and Hilda is quick to cry out. Claude lifts himself enough to watch as Byleth sucks on Hilda’s clit. Her nails scrap at the inside of Hilda’s thighs, leaving behind little red marks as souvenirs. 

“Byleth,” Hilda breathes out, her voice shaky and uncompoused. Claude loves seeing Hilda undone like this. He thinks Byleth loves it too, especially the part where she can draw her name from Hilda’s lips. She rewards the other woman by dipping down a bit further. Hilda bucks her hips, crying out as Byleth’s tongue laps at her. She clutches Claude’s hand, gasping softly when he turns her hand over to kiss her wrist, sucking gently at her pulse. She will have a wonderful little love bite there come morning.

Byleth moans against Hilda’s core, drawing another gasp from the other woman. Hilda’s breaths are coming quicker, her toes curling as Byleth’s tongue continues to explore her. Claude pulls himself to Hilda’s side and leans over, lips closing over her nipple. She cries out as Claude’s tongue swirls around her, twisting to press more of herself against their lips. Hilda’s body arches and goes taunt as she cries out, breathless as she falls back against the sheets. 

Claude releases Hilda’s breasts with an intentionally loud smack of his lips. His eyes gleam at the sight of Byleth lifting her head, Hilda’s slick making her lips and chin shine. Her tongue pokes out, a small smile tugging at her lips at the taste. Claude leans in, licking at her chin to get a taste of Hilda for himself. 

“All right you two,” Hilda half laughs. Claude feels himself pulled down, and easily curls against Hilda’s side as Byleth does the same, trapping Hilda between them. “As fun as that was, I think we’ve had enough for one night.”

She is absolutely right. Claude is exhausted. Byleth nods, but he is pretty sure she is asleep before she can finish the motion. Yet again, Claude is not far behind her.

/

Warm morning sunlight hits his face, causing Claude to groan in annoyance. He reaches out, only to find Byleth’s side of the bed empty. That wakes him up, and memories of the night before crash over him. Hilda isn’t there either. 

Claude sits up, wincing at the sharp soreness the movement brings with it. He manages to dress himself in a loose t-shirt, unable to find his favorite and highly suspicious of where it is, and a pair of boxers. 

He hears quiet voices as he makes the journey down the stairs, seeing Hilda sitting at the kitchen island when he turns the corner. Byleth stands at the oven, finishing up a serving of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. He can see english muffins in the toaster oven behind her, and his stomach rumbles, the smells alerting him to how hungry he is. So hungry, in fact, he is going to choose to ignore the fact that they are both wearing his shirts. That is a very pleasant sight he plans on committing to memory.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Hilda greets, spinning on her barstool. She has a cup of coffee in her hands, the color light from the load of cream she has added to it.

“You’re one to talk,” Claude counters, taking a seat on the barstool beside her. He winces slightly as he takes his seat. “The number of times I had to wake you up for an exam,” he mumbles.

Hilda shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee, completely unconcerned. 

“How are you feeling?” Byleth asks, his reaction not escaping her notice.

“Good,” Claude answers, letting lose a deep breath before adding, “Sore, but good.” He slumps over until his chin rests on the countertop, watching Byleth pull down three plates and begin to portion out breakfast.

“I’m honestly kind of surprised you never let her peg you before,” Hilda says. She brushes Claude’s hair back from his face, more practical than the gentle loving movement Byleth does, but still caring. It makes Claude’s eyes fall closed for a moment as he leans into her touch. “From what Byleth said, it seems like you’ve done a lot of exploration.”

Claude does some weird nod, still not lifting his chin off the island. “True.”

“I honestly just didn’t really feel the desire to peg him before,” Byleth says with her matter of fact teacher voice. “But if you enjoyed it, we can try it again,” she directs at him.

“Possibly,” Claude answers. “But we can discuss that when I can sit comfortably again.”

Hilda snorts, covering it with another sip of coffee. Byleth’s own lips turn upward in that smile Claude loves to see, and he cannot help but grin back at her. 

“It’s just like this,” Byleth continues to explain, motioning between the three of them. “We wanted the experience of a threesome, and now we have it. And while we had fun, it is uncertain if we will do it again.” Byleth sets a plate in front of each of them, pouring a cup of coffee for Claude as well. “I’m not sure if Claude’s jealousy can handle that again,” she adds, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Claude mumbles something unintelligible as both women grin at him. He pushes himself back up, picking up the coffee cup and drinking it black.

“Well, if you decide you ever want to do this again, let me know,” Hilda says casually as if she is inviting them out to dinner rather than a raunchy night of debauchery. 

“Top of the list,” Claude assures her.

They fall into a familiar rhythm after that, gossiping about their friends and work, discussing the merits of the new TV show Hilda is obsessed with. It is honestly like any other time they hang out with Hilda. And when breakfast is done, Hilda sighs dramatically and announces that she has a fitting she needs to get to.

Claude is grateful to her, but by the time Hilda leaves, he is grateful to see her go. Byleth is there, waiting to fall into his arms as the door closes behind their friend. They share a quick kiss, walking together towards the living room. Claude sinks onto the couch, pulling Byleth down with him. She curls against his chest, her warmth a wonderful comfort.

“Did you really have fun?” Byleth asks.

“I did,” Claude says, kissing the top of her head. “But I think you’re right. It’ll be awhile before I can deal with seeing you in someone else’s arms again.”

“Honestly,” Byleth says with a sigh, stretching out against him, “I feel the same. It was wonderful when Hilda was fucking me with that strap on, and you driving her into me felt so good, but…” She trails off, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks over her words.

Claude kisses her again, short and sweet. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Mmm, good.” Byleth’s eyes drop close, and she attempts to snuggle even closer to him. “Thank you.”

Claude laughs softly, careful not to jostle Byleth too much. “I should be the one thanking you, my star.”

“In that case, you’re welcome.” Byleth does not open her eyes, but there is a grin on her lips Claude cannot help but kiss.

“Get some rest, By. I’ll be here when you’re ready to get up.”

“I know. You always are.”

Her words are slurred with sleep, and it isn’t long before her breathing evens out. Claude rubs her back, managing to reach the remote and turn on the TV, quickly lowering the volume so it would not disturb Byleth.

Claude suppresses a laugh when he notices a pair of black panties hanging off the corner of the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hilda. She was so much fun to focus on for a bit.


End file.
